Katie
Katie is the benevolent, motherly leader and ruler of The Island Of Freaks. She is the bearer of a lot of responsibility on Alternate Earth, and her ultimate goal is to not only get Freaks to live in harmony with Humanity, but also for humans to live in harmony with themselves. Appearance Katie appears as a grown, 30-year old female woman mixed with features of a bat with pink and white fur. She is unusually tall at about 9ft 6", and has a characteristic pink lipstick. She has a large set of wings large enough to allow her natural flight without the use of magic, and is rather well endowed. She is mostly known to wear a custom-designed thick white Howie coat that is fitted with soft shoulder paddings, and a small pink heart icon on its hip. The Howie coat has one side pocket on her right side. Personality Demeanour Katie has a caring, motherly demeanor and is very intent on listening carefully to others. Although she appears imposing and enigmatic, she is welcoming and open-minded. She enjoys listening to harmless quirks other people have, since she likes to comfort them about it. While she is usually wise and majestic, she has a playful side to her. Leadership She is a charismatic leader at heart, and having lived for so many years and seen so much, she is extremely shrewd and cunning. She knows how to play mind games with opponents, and has repeatedly gained leverage and political power throughout history. She has a deep understanding of politics and knows how to keep up a good public image, easily swaying the opinion of many of her own freak citizens in her favour. All this stems from the fact that she had thoroughly studied and practiced with human psychology for several hundreds of years. Although she never jokes, she does have a sense of humour, and often plays along with a well-timed joke. However, she is still not a fan of sarcasm, nor taking serious issues lightly. Heavy-handed, judgemental nature While Katie is careful to be sensitive to others, she can become quite heavy handed when she senses that another person is not listening to her. Because of this, she has a policy of banishing Freaks to The Underground if they sufficiently endanger the personal utopia she has created for her own enjoyment, Cloud Nine. Of course, while an overwhelming amount of Cloud Niners will see her as benevolent and appreciate that she is taking the responsibility as a ruler, many Underground rebels question her right to rule. Balance and Order Katie maintains a sense of balance in many dimensions - for example, she is always in the middle ground when it comes to optimism and pessimism. She is not unrealistically optimistic, nor excessively pessimistic. Unconditional Love Katie has a trait uncommon to most freaks, in that she loves everyone unconditionally; regardless of the circumstance, she wants the best for everyone. However, this does not mean that she will allow people to attack her or others. She will always attempt a peaceful resolution unless she is certain that the lives of other people or her own life are in danger. She makes an effort to reach out to others because she wants to be everyone's friend. She even has casual conversations with members of The Final Council and makes occasional appearances to Serendipity Inc., who despite treating her as an enemy, she sees them as misunderstood individuals who do not get the bigger picture. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Katie has a motherly, gentle tone of voice. She has a strange kind of accent that is difficult to classify, because it is a general, "pure English". It seems to have mostly British origins, but it holds no extreme accent. * Her phrases are often simple and powerful. * When speaking formally, she never abbreviates. * Metaphors and idioms are common in her phrases. * She often talks very little compared to who she is speaking to, and lets the other speak the most. However, she is a strong public speaker and gives some moving speeches. Example phrases: # "One day, Humans and Freaks will all live in harmony." # (surprised) ''"Oh! A Human! This must have been some kind of accident." ''(reassuringly) "Do not worry. Come with me - we will find a way to get you back home." # (softly) "Aww.. do not be nervous..! You can feel as comfortable as you like around here." # (flattered) "You flatter me with kindness! I ought to treat you to something special." # '' (playfully) "You are very silly, do you know that?" # "Change is not only possible - it is inevitable." # "All that is good is born from two loving parents - Co-operation and Empathy." # "We are not in a struggle of light versus dark. Our struggle is between colour and shades of gray." # "Justifying any means to a noble cause is efficient, but ultimately short-sighted - for it can lead to a pyrrhic victory if one is not careful." # "Everybody deserves the chance for a friend." Motives Perfect World Katie's ultimate motive is to introduce harmony to Alternate Earth, which requires a state where the majority of humans and freaks are united as one, living in a total state of harmony. Her plan involves having as much political influence as possible, and empowering her own Freaks enough to be an indestructible force of harmony. With her approach, Katie manages several businesses from behind the scenes, pulling political strings and using money to make things happen. The AST struggle to calculate Katie's true net worth due to her operating both above board and through the black market. However, from what can be calculated via auditing is that her net worth is $37.2 billion, which is $2 billion short from Lorenzo Leone himself. Helping Individuals Her motives extends to helping individuals, as she derives joy from knowing that she has helped someone overcome a problem and become happier or more fulfilled. She is pleased by the changing the chaos in someone's life into order and harmony. Love for Life At her core, Katie has an intrinsic love for the mere act of living, especially after experiencing what it was like to be alive in a dead universe. She sees birth as a beautiful thing, and is interested in the several stages of development of different living organisms, and how individuals experience their life. The occurrence of seeing something simply being alive is pleasing to her. This does not extend just to humans, but most animals and plant life, with the exception that she is not too interested in parasitic life, because she sees that as merely existing to steal life. Interacting with humans, animals and plants is intrinsically pleasing to her, just to see how they react to certain things, and how the course of their development can be made weirder and more interesting. Hobbies * '''Researching the Universal Concepts': Katie derives enjoyment in the pursuit of knowledge itself, because she is constantly discovering new spells and understanding the universe bit by bit. Although she is very powerful, she does not fully understand the universe yet, and is very much aware of this. However, she does not dabble in inherently dark arts such as necromancy. * Visting the Cuddle Club: Katie is a regular visitor of these clubs not only because she enjoys hugging others and emotional closeness, but also because when people cuddle, they become a lot more likely to express feelings and share hidden problems that she can help with. * Caring for others: '''She loves helping and caring for others because she wants to see them happy. It is a basic motherly instinct of hers. * '''Drawing: Katie draws oil-painted backgrounds and erotic art. * Helping in the Community Buffet: Katie regularly visits the buffet to help out in several mundane chores, but she mainly derives enjoyment from the fact that a lot of people hang out there, and it is a great source for networking and learning about others. * Teaching: She enjoys teaching because it allows her to push forwards her value system (Way of Harmony) and teach freaks how to gain Attunement with their inner selves. Demeanor Tiers Tier 1: Cold Politeness Despite Katie's open-mindedness on various issues, Katie is naturally judgmental - and will pass judgement on someone new after some observation where the result depends on many factors. Although Katie does not talk about this, she quietly observes details that people would usually overlook. Katie puts people in three categories: Well meaning, ill-intentioned, and "the confused". Having her behave in a friendly manner instead of cold politeness requires having a good character, and it is - at best - difficult to hide intention from Katie. By default, Katie is polite and formal with strangers she knows nothing about. Tier 2: Warm and Caring Katie usually becomes warm and caring once she either passes a positive initial judgement or a negative initial judgement is disproved. Tier 3: Affectionate and Devoted Katie does not operate on a romantic wavelength, and while it may seem impossible to romance her, her equivalent to being "in love" is feeling a special devotion and intrigue towards anyone who proves all the following criteria, and not some. When Katie feels devoted to someone, they become part of her inner circle of close friends that she feels affectionate towards. * * Proactive altruism * * Befriending many Freaks * * Displaying humility when needed for a greater good ''(for example, forfeiting one's preferred idea so that a team does not start fighting on which idea to settle for)'' * * Being able to not compromise when needed for a greater good (for example, resisting harmful temptations) * Resonating with her idealism * Being notable in your successes in helping Freaks overcome their problems * Being notable in your successes in making her island a better place Tier -1: Pity Messing up in a special way can cause Katie to pity someone instead of become estranged, which causes her to want to help more upon displaying any of the following traits, without displaying any of the traits for the Distant Tier: * Weakness * Quickly shifting opinions * Lying * Not understanding the world, to the point of fault * Changing too much, but always in bad ways * Being caught up in personal drama too often * Creating problems out of nothing * Madness and derangement, especially to the point of self-harm Tier -2: Estranged Certain behaviours can have her grow distant. It is very easy to notice when Katie feels estranged towards someone due to the increased "cold politeness" and sudden lack of proactive helpfulness. * * The "I can do no wrong" attitude * * Not willing to make amends after making egregious mistakes, such as costing lives or dealing massive structural damage * * Intentional betrayal with no compensation * * Narcissism * Not operating on the frequency of honor, loyalty and values * Inability to change Tier -3: No forgiveness There is only one thing that can get Katie to irreversibly never forgive someone: * * Successfully ruining the Island of Freaks Pre-freak History Not much is known about Katie's pre-freak history, other than that she was involved with a team of seven elite scientists in Original Earth, year 2542. However, her pre-freak history is deeply connected with the events of the Total Annihilation of the Original Universe. In addition, she is one of few Freaks known who had a Faux Freak Transformation instead of an actual Freak transformation. Her pink motherly bat appearance came from an intentional body morphing spell cast by herself. Post-freak History After her transformation, her actions are greatly tied with the true happenings behind the Great Reset. She eventually settled on The Island Of Freaks to take care of all the Freaks that she had found. Reputation Katie is held in high respect by Freaks due to her grand appearance, extreme power, and loving, charismatic personality. She is often seen as an enigma, as she tends to work in mysterious ways and say things that are difficult to grasp. Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities Scientific Knowledge Katie, having lived for so many years has a large amount of scientific knowledge, and constantly seeks answers about the mechanics of The Universe. The field she tends to cover the most often are psychology, physics, biology, chemistry and geology. Proto Magic Katie is one of the few who know how to create Proto Magical devices, having learnt it when she was involved with the Seven Bearers of Unlimited Potential back on Original Earth. Magical Due to her long lifetime and dedicated practice of Magic, Katie has arguably the broadest variety of spells. Due to this specialization in variety, Katie's strategies often rely on Spell Combos, Automaticity and rapid-switch Spell Focus. Despite casting less powerful spells than other powerful characters such as Nightmare and The ChessMaster, her fighting style can arguably be more dangerous due to the difficulty in countering a whole lot of spells. Notable spells * Spell Rainbow (Universe X) - Arguably Katie's most dangerous spell - this technique involves scheduling a list of spells to cast, and pooling them into a floating ball of magic (Latent Spell) - and then releasing it all one big blast. Her personal record is being able to charge up 254 different spells over the span of 30 seconds, and then firing them in one multicolored blast. This can be almost impossible to survive, due to combatants needing to not only try to dodge most multiple projectiles, but also to Counterspell dozens of spells at the same time. Due to this, The Final Council is not willing to take on Katie on a one-to-one duel since none of them have enough defense to survive such a volley. * PolyCopy (Universe IX) - Whenever anyone casts any kind of Magic, Katie can focus on learning the spell by feeling their emotions as they cast the spell - and thus understand the thought process behind it. This is not a passive effect. * Spell Magnification (Universe IV) - By casting a spell into a Latent Spell, Katie is able to continue focusing magic to magnify the spell's power all the way up to Universe IV. If the spell cast was a simple Fireball, this could mean upgrading it to all the way up to turning it into a sun, a spell that can easily destroy Alternate Earth. However, not even Katie is able to grow a spell into the equivalent of Void's Universe X black hole, as her limit for spell magnification is Universe IV. Physical Due to her casting a Super IV-Tier True Bodymorph on herself, Katie also has some physical abilities that, although made possible by the true bodymorph, they do not use magic. * Viable Wings (Bat type) - Katie can have a wingspan large enough to allow her to fly despite her high body weight. She is capable of doing anything that Viable Wings can do, such as gliding, ascending upwards and slow-falling. * Downgradable Wings - Katie can downgrade and upgrade her wings at will. At their tiniest form, they look like small simplistic wings that cannot fly, and in their largest form, they will drag along the ground even when she is standing up. * Perfect Natural Immunity - Katie's altered biology has a complex immune system that covers every possible angle of natural disease. Mental * Neural Checksum - Katie's mind has a layer of defense that covers almost all modes of Psychic attacks, such as Thought Suggestion - a dangerous psychic attack that implants thoughts. If this spell detects that her mind has been altered, it reverts to a previous backup. The only psychic attacks that will still make some sort of effect are any psychic attacks that are intended to stall the opponent, such as Mind Blast. Due to this, Katie cannot be mind-controlled, given nightmares, emotionally disturbed or caused to forget something. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak